The primary purpose of the American Society of Prevention Oncology (ASPO) is the exchange of information about the promotion of research in cancer prevention. This application requests partial support for the 1994 annual meeting of this small multi-disciplinary organization. At this time, payment of registration fees conference faculty and defraying some of their travel expenses, are critical to ASPO's ability to provide a high quality program and to continued growth of the society. The society has limited resources and is thus very vulnerable. In recognition of increasing costs for the annual meeting, and limited ASPO resources, the Executive Board members of ASPO have established a policy that invited speakers will be offered a flat fee for their participation, depending upon the distance they must travel to the meeting. This should be an incentive for speakers to minimize their expenses. The 1994 meeting will be in Bethesda, Maryland, March 6-9, 1994. In recent years over 200 registrants have attended the annual meeting (255 in 1993). Meeting speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines involved in the study of cancer causes, and most significantly from disciplines concerned with translating known information into effective cancer prevention programs. The meeting will be held in the conference facilities of the Hyatt Regency Hotel in Bethesda. The 1994 meeting is focused on five symposia: 1) Retinoids in Chemoprevention Trials-An Update; 2) Behavioral Science Interventions in Cancer Prevention and Screening Trials; 3) Biological Specimen Banking; 4) Biomarkers of Exposure, Response, and Susceptibility; and 5) Esophageal Adenocarcinoma - An Emerging Cancer Problem. An additional Study Group has been added (Cancer Risk Algorithm), in response to evolving interest among members. Meetings of this study group and the original four (Diet, Women;s Cancers, Tobacco and Chemoprevention) add to the program. The highest ranking submitted abstracts will be presented orally during five topic-focused paper sessions and will also be published in the peer-reviewed scientific journal, Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers and Prevention. Other submitted abstracts chosen for presentation as posters will be presented during an evening poster session. Journal advertisements, posters and direct mail will be used to publicize the meeting.